


Flowers and Kisses

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Kisses

He looked down at the small collection of flowers in his hands, biting his lip as he took the time to adjust them for what felt like the fiftieth time. He wanted everything to be neat and tidy and right and…

“Finn?” He looked up sharply, eyes growing wide as Rey walked up to him, a look of confusion on her face. “Are you okay?” she asked. She looked at the flowers he held, smiling at them. “What are those for?”

“Uh…” He hadn’t really planned for it to go like this. He had more hoped to have some more time to figure out what to say to her. Well…better now than never? He held the flowers out to her. “These are for you,” he said.

“For me?”

“Yes.”

Rey smiled as she took the flowers from him, admiring their color in her hands. “They’re so beautiful! Thank you, Finn!” She leaned forward then, kissing him on the corner of his mouth. “Thank you so much!”

Finn slowly smiled, letting out a nervous laugh as he nodded his head. “I thought you’d like them…” He blinked as he was kissed again, this time fully on the lips before she pulled back.

“Thank you, Finn.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
